


Between a rock

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [89]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Nico is a good boyfriend, Tired Will, hiding I guess, i’m so tired, kayla and austin are good siblings, not angst but mentioned, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico can’t find Will, Kayla points him in the direction of the beach and Nico assumes that Will might be in a special spot they know about.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Between a rock

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired. My friend gave me this idea from her telling me to go to bed like an hour ago but instead and out of spite I wrote this. Please enjoy. I didn’t know what to put for the summary.

The first place that Nico looked was obviously in the infirmary, when Will wasn’t there, he moved on to the Apollo cabin.

Austin was sitting on his bed playing saxophone. He jumped when Nico opened the door.

“Oh, hey Nico,” Austin smiled and gave a little half wave, glancing over the sheet music sprawled in front of him.

“Oh… hi Austin,” Nico looked around the room, “have you seen Will?”

“Huh?” Austin pursed his lips, “Uh no… I don’t think I’ve seen him recently. I think that he woke up late though, if that’s anything to go by. Is he not in the infirmary?”

“I already checked,” Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh, well, Kayla might know where he is, I think she’s at the pavilion with Katie,” Austin said, “doing whatever girls do when they hang out I don’t know.”

“Okay, I’ll go see if she’s seen him, thanks,” Nico gave a small wave.

“No problem, sorry I couldn’t be more help,” Austin waved back as Nico left the Apollo cabin, shutting the door behind himself.

Nico wandered over to the dining pavilion and saw Kayla sitting at one of the tables with Katie Gardner and another camper that he didn’t know by name.

“Hey Kayla?” Nico called, walking up to them, he felt a bit awkward barging into her conversation like that. Kayla turned and smiled at him, not seeming to be bothered.

“Hey Nico, what’s up?” She asked. Katie and the other girl looked over at Nico in curiosity.

“Do you know where Will is?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Kayla pursed her lips, “I don’t know where he is. I haven’t actually seen much of him today, I thought that he would’ve been with you?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“No, I haven’t seen him either.”

“That’s… weird? Huh,” Kayla twisted a strand of her hair around one finger, “usually at least someone knows where he is. Did you try looking down by the beach?”

“I didn’t, no, I’ll go see if he’s down there,” Nico nodded.

“Okay, if he’s not there or anywhere else come find me again, I’ll help you find him,” Kayla gave Nico a crooked smile. Nico nodded again and marched down towards the beach. 

There were a couple of campers sitting by the dock, Nico didn’t know any of them by name. Nico remembered the closed off area close to the woods where Will had expressed an increased interest in a couple days ago. Maybe he was there.

It was behind some rocks and away from the views of others when you were standing directly on the beach, you really would only have seen it if you were actively looking for it. The place was a little sort of indent that looked out on the lake and had a nice flat stone big enough for three or four people to sit on. (They’d accidentally spent the night there one time).

Nico figured that it would be a good place if Will wanted to be alone.

Approaching the crevice, Nico squeezed his way between one of the rocks into the area.

Nico found his boyfriend in question laying on the small mat that they had brought there over time, a wool blanket pulled up to his chin. Nico huffed and scooted over to Will.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Nico nudged his shoulder. Will mumbled something but didn’t move. His shoulders rose and fell with each steady breath.

Nico presses a kiss to the corner of Will’s closed eye, “Will.”

“Mm,” Will grumbled, cracking one eye open.

“Hi, welcome back to the land of the living,” Nico said, leaning back on his ankles, “what are you doing here?”

“Sleeping I guess,” Will mumbled, shifting under the blanket.

“Why are you sleeping here? You’ve got your bed in your cabin, or my bed in my cabin,” Nico smoothed some of Will’s curls out of his face.

“I… uhm… I needed to be alone for a bit,” Will glanced away from Nico, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Nico now noticed the redness that ringed Will’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked softly.

“Yeah… yeah I’m okay,” Will sat up, his shoulders popped when he stretched, “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Nico nodded, trusting that if Will wanted to talk about it or wasn’t really okay, he would say something.

“Were you looking for me?” Will asked, pulling Nico closer and burying his face into Nico’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I was,” Nico traced circles with the tips of his fingers on Will’s lower back, “Kayla said you might be on the beach.”

“No sand here,” Will said, his voice muffled.

“I’m surprised, you’re a sand magnet.”

“Would you love me even if I get covered in sand?” Will yawned.

“I already love you, even if you’re falling asleep on me, and when you’re covered in sand,” Nico said, “but let’s go to an actual bed before you fall asleep again.”

“Okay, I’m tired,” Will admitted, “I was up all last night.”

“Oh how come?”

“Nightmares but it’s fine,” that was Will’s way of saying  _ ‘I don’t want to talk about it right now’ _

Nico nodded understandingly, “well let’s get out of this place, it’s good for sitting in but not the best to sleep.”

“Yeah but maybe it would be better now that you’re here?” Will stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Come on you dork,” Nico stood up and brushed his pants off, extending a hand to Will.

“Fine okay,” Will rolled his eyes and took Nico’s hand, letting Nico pull him to his feet, “I guess we can go somewhere else if that’s what you want.”

Will’s smile showed that he was a bit grateful as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to bed now it’s like 1:20 am. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed whatever this was.


End file.
